


Electric Non-Stop Soul Angel Lovers

by NegativeDiva



Category: MARGINAL#4, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I just wanted to post something related to this crossover because I really just love it so much, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: It was never supposed to be like that...She was only supposed to look over him...How something like that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to say that I've been into this crossover for one year now and during the Marginal#4 anime I had been doing covers with Vocaloids to match the week ending... So, on Atom's ending the cover I've released was "Electric Angel" with Rin. So I thought about making a fanfic not only with Electric Angel and Non-Stop Soul Lovers but with all the endings with all the covers I've done... Well, I hope you guys like it, this is just a random drabble

Above our skies, beyond the Universe, there's a place that no one knows where is located. Is far enough to we don't find it, but close enough for they see us. They can see everything, but we can't see them. This place is called heaven, a place filled with purity and innocence all the way... God and the angels looked over everything from there, seeing how each little thing that God had created is doing... However it has been sometime... Sometime that a little angel had been looking over an specific human for a long time. The poor little angel had put her eyes on this human and without knowing it she started to mess with the world balance in order to protect him from dangerous and other things. However with the little angel so obsessed with this Human she was scolded multiple times... With her being scolded all the time, she decided to ran...  
But where she was going?  
Where she could go?  
Nowhere she went they would know... 

Or perhaps... 

The little angel landed on earth... A big city that the humans called Tokyo. In the middle of the city the poor little angel got scared... From above the sky, it didn't seem so scary... Without being seen by the humans eyes the poor little angel flee from that place. She wanted to find that human... Something about him made her interested and she never understood why... After some days of search, the little angel find him... With a big, innocent and pure smile she followed him. Everywhere he went she followed him... It was that what humans called like someone? She didn't know she just kept her routine every day... The little angel learned about a lot of things while following this Human around... Humans had to go to a place called school where they learned a lot of things she thought it was kinda useless, Humans liked of some species of bad things such as stories about creatures the poor little angel didn't want to talk, Humans had somehow the urge to have friends or a partner... And.... She learned a bad feeling from humans.  
One day while following him, he stopped to talk with a girl... However he and that girl were close... Too close... And the poor little angel felt bad... Felt something on her heart that she didn't know to explain... She wanted to take that girl away from him... And make the human hers only...  
On that day, when the human went to sleep, the little angel laid by his side and tried too... It felt good close the eyes and imagine something.... 

She thought that it was the sensation of sleep.

Walking as always around the street, the little angel decided to follow the human walking instead of flying this time, but she hasn't noticed it... She had forgot to make herself invisible this time... All the humans looked to her... She didn't care, she thought no one could see her but once the human headed to a street filled with places to eat the poor little angel fell suddenly making a high pitched noise that called the human's attention.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He went to her aid  
"... H-Huh?" She was confused it was with her? But she was invisible!"  
"You hurt yourself? God! You are all dirty and your knee seems to have a scratch! Let me help you..." Without even getting another reaction, the little angel just let the human taken her on his arms and carry her to somewhere close...  
The human took the confused little angel to out of that street. He carried her on his arms and took her to another weird place she never had been before. It looked similar to the Human's home, but kinda different. He started to scream for someone's name until the door was open.

"What is it, Atom? I was cleaning the house!" It was the girl who was close to him... The one that made the poor little angel feel bad...  
"Miyu! Thanks God! Please help me! I found this little girl on the street! She has a scratch on her knee and needs a bath!"  
"What? You are overreacting... Okay put her there and once Kira finishes his shower you can take her there!"

The human sit the little girl on the couch of the small room and went with the other girl to her room. The little angel took a look on the room and at herself. They called that little red thing on her knee of scratch... It wasn't scratch something that hurt? She touched her knee and it hurts... 

Since when she felt it?

She was supposed to be perfect, no pain, no hurts...

... 

No feeling. 

Yeah, she was supposed to be like that but the human made she feel. It was her punishment for feel to get hurt?   
She thought about it but she didn't care at all... She wouldn't mind lose her perfect pure angel form to be with the human. 

She would do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miyu, is the dinner re---" another human came in the room... No... This guy actually wasn't a human "An angel?! What an angel is doing here?!"  
"What your species is doing here? You are supposed to be helping the moon Prince!" 

The girl and the little Angel's human came back with some clothes and with a bag to make a curative on the angel's knee.   
The little angel stared at the man who tried to hide behind the girl who was making the curative. Once the girl finished it, she pushed the man to the room leaving her with the human she cared so much about.

"Phew... That's good Miyu could help you... I guess I got too worried..." He turned to her and sat by her side making the poor little angel feel her face burn, what was that? What was happening? "By the way, my name is Atom! What is yours!"  
".... A-Ah...." She thought and thought she should say? "R-Rin... My name is Rin..."  
"Ooh! What a cute name! Just like you!" At every moment Rin just felt her face burn more and.more "Oh, those two are my friends! Miyu is the girl and Kira is the guy... They live together here, dunno why... But they are pretty nice to me when I need to come here!"  
"Huh?"

She was sure that she never followed him to those two house. Once he talked with the human girl, but Rin never saw the Runaway Prince or their house before... 

"Hey, Rin... Where are your parents? I have to take you back to them..." That made the angel freeze... How she was going to say she was an angel that ran away and probably couldn't go back to heaven for sinning, for loving a human... Her wings were small enough to he doesn't see it, but she wouldn't be able to hide it forever...   
"I... I have no parents.... I... Live on my own... No home... J-Just going from house to house searching a-a place to call home... Somewhere i can live with a family..." she lied. 

Another sin. But she wouldn't go back, what was the problem? She would tell the truth later but for now she was going to hide everything as much as she could. She already saw up there some homeless children that did it... So why she couldn't say she did the same?

"Oh... I understand... S-Sorry..." He felt a little bad but then the human girl came out of the room  
"Well, if you want you can live with us... Kira can sleep on the sofa and you sleep with me!"  
"What?! Miyu-chan this is unfair!" The man was about to come out from the room but once again the human Miyu just pushed him back  
"You still with no clothes! Do I need to stay there until you put some?!" And so she closed the door again with both Rin and Atom staring at the couple with a weird look.

The human came back to look at the little angel and smiled to her.

"You can live with me! I live alone as well, but Miyu and Kira manage to pay an apartment to me... My parents passed away some time ago too so they take care of me... It's kinda lonely, so if you would like to keep me company I would love it!!"   
"... C-Can I?" He nodded his head with that smile making Rin's face burn and turn into a deep red "T-Thank you!!" She hugged him happy for finally being able to live with the human she wanted without hiding this time...

After sometime inside the room, the human Miyu came to take the little angel to the bathroom. The girl prepared the bath with the little angel a little afraid of taking her clothes off... The human would see she was an angel... How she could escape it?

"You need to take a bath?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kira told me... And I saw your wings in the way to the bathroom... I know you are an angel... What you do here?" So she knew what she was? She noticed she wasn't a human at all  
"... I... Ran... Because they wanted to punish me..." The little angel said a little scared "... B-But you should know that guy he----"  
"I know he isn't human..." She said a little down making the angel worried "But he did as you... So I think he worries..."  
"... Eh?" She blushes a little hearing the Sun Prince worried about her. He wasn't supposed to get closer to anyone but the Moon Prince and now he came to earth and started to live with this girl... Surely he was in dangerous if the Moon Prince wanted to, so maybe that's why he was worried? Because if he God wanted she wouldn't exist anymore...  
"He is a good guy in the end..." She took off the Angel's white dress and released her hair "Now... Let's give you a bath... If you are staying here as a human you'll need to learn it!"  
"O-Okay!"

She gave the little angel a bath and taught everything she needed to know about how to do it. She felt weird being touched by a human like that but she got used to it. Miyu took the towel and dried the little girl after taking her out of the shower, Rin liked the caring way the human treated her it was warming and good. The human warped her in the towel and took her on her arms laughing a little.

"Now, let's go dress you up!" The little angel liked that, it was that how children felt with their mother? It was a warming and good feeling, she felt safe there... 

The human took her to the room and put her on the bed, she gave got the clothes Atom had choose to the little angel and dressed her.

"It may be a little baggy, but we can buy clothes to you another day..."  
"It's fine like that... I didn't know human women were that big like you!" She said curious with the fact she was kinda tall for a woman  
"I'm not that big... Humans have lots of different sizes... I'm a little tall for women around here... But I'm pretty short next to other women"  
"Oh... I see..." she started to play with the sleeves of the cloth that Miyu lent her. Rin liked to play with it a little but it made the human laugh a little and blush so she thought she did anything wrong.  
"You are a cutie..." Miyu said taking Rin again on her arms "Now, wait with Atom for the dinner okay?"  
"Oh... Okay!" The angel blushed hearing the name of the human she got attached to... But she didn't know why it was happening all the time.

Soon the human went back to the living room where Atom and Kira were together talking. Miyu put the little angel between them making Atom turn his attention to the little girl.

"Oh! I'm glad Miyu took care of you! I knew she would take good care of you! She is like our mother around here!" He said all loud and hyped making Kira laugh   
"Hey! Don't call me like that Atom! I'm just three years older than your!"  
"Eh?! Really?! Miyu is only 20 years old?! I thought you were older!" With that Kira laughed even more.  
"Kira! Shut up! You are even older than me!"  
"Hey! Don't talk about my age!"

There was so lively. The angel felt so good there! They were so funny, happy... Even if Kira was a runaway, even if Miyu had the weight on her back of hiding him, her and take care of the other human, even if Atom had lost his parents... They lived so happy and normally... Maybe she could live there... Happy...  
After dinner, Miyu took some pillows and blankets and put on the living room ground. 

"Atom, you and her will sleep on our room! Me and Kira will sleep here, okay?"  
"Oh! Fine!" He took the little girl's hand "We are going to sleep now, okay?"  
"Okay, remember to wake up early tomorrow!"   
"Also, remember to don't come at the living room during night!" Kira said making Miyu hit him

Rin didn't understand what the sun Prince meant or why Miyu hit him she just let the human take her to the room. There was a bed, a double bed, where probably the human slept together with the Sun Prince. She thought that humans usually wouldn't like to sleep alone so that's why they shared that bed. Atom just threw himself on the bed and called Rin to go there too... She tried to go with all his hype but her small body and her lack of strength didn't help much. He laughed a little seeing her trying to imitate him making her blush a little.

"Miyu's bed is comfortable right?" The angel nodded still blushing "Sorry, mine is not that Comfy neither is a double bed so I hope you don't mind if we sleep together once we go home..." This time he was the one blushing "O-Or I can sleep on the ground if you prefer..." The little angel just came closer to him and hugged the human, she felt her face burn more and more. The girl tried to hide her face burrying it on the boy's chest but all she did was let both of them more embarrassed then they already were.  
"W-We can sleep together... I... I like to be like this..." She said answering his question from before. Atom just smiled and squeezed the girl a little..  
.   
He always felt a little lonely at his home... 

When he wasn't able to be with Miyu and Kira, he felt lonely and sad... Because of that he always asked his friends to come over so he wouldn't feel empty but... 

Suddenly they disappeared and everything felt so lonely... 

All he had was his room, his window and that star at night that always shined so bright...   
It seemed that star always wanted him to keep positive...   
It may be his imagination but he felt like he could talk to the star actually...   
Now he didn't only had the star but this little girl appeared on his life like if she came to attend his wish... 

Like if she was an angel... 

He snuggled with her a little before say good night and try to sleep leaving the girl looking at him... She decided that it would be a good idea to try to sleep as a human again and so she did.


End file.
